As is well known and understood, covers for the beds of pick-up trucks are desirably manufactured of a composition as to make them rust-proof, and without any need for re-painting after years of use. Arrangements for their installation also are desirably such as to make the bed both secure and generally impervious to weather and precipitation. Present-day designs also exist to make such covers aerodynamically efficient, so as not to impair gas efficiency when operating the pick-up truck, and are positioned along the edges of the bed so as to make the cover easily removable when it is desired to transport items of significant height.
While those covers available today satisfy these conditions, they suffer the disadvantage of creating a storage problem for the cover itself, once it is removed. For example, one manufacture of a cover for the bed of a pick-up truck comprises a plurality of individually removable sections that lock into place when the bed is to be covered, but when the sections are removed, they are of such size, weight and bulk, that the mere storage of them themselves takes up a significant portion of the available bed space, or requires that the sections be placed alongside the driver, in the cab compartment of the pick-up truck, when transporting the cargo about.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a cover for a pick-up truck, new and unique in its design, which exhibits all the desirable features of presently available covers for pick-up trucks, but one which allows easy and convenience storage of its individual sections when the bed is loaded.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a cover which can be part of an original manufacture of the pick-up truck, or one which could be added to an already existing pick-up truck simply and inexpensively by its owner.